Memories
by BlueSev
Summary: The war is over, and the Wizarding World is trying to return to normalcy. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, two very famous Death Eaters, have been pardoned for their crimes at the request of the Boy Who Lived. However, when forgotten memories are revealed, Harry is forced to seek the truth, and the only way he can find it is through a certain Potions Master. HP/SS/LM JUST A PREVIEW


**This is just a preview. In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter.**

 **2000 - Two Years After the Second Wizarding War**

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand flew from his grasp, and his gaze jerked towards the source, scowling. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Enlighten me then," Lucius Malfoy's eyes were slit in suspicion.

"Where's Snape?"

"That's Professor Snape to you, Potter."

Robes billowing out behind him in a sea of black, he came through the front entrance, wand raised. He stood close to Lucius, their bodies nearly touching. It was obvious they were lovers. _Shit. This is so_ _awkward._ Harry felt his gut twist, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at what he was about to say.

"Well? Spit it out, Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore, he, uh... He took some of your memories."

"That's impossible."

"I have proof right here," Harry showed him a glass vial, "but, you see, he did it because..." He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how he should continue.

"Because?" Lucius drawled lazily.

"Because Snape and I were in love. We shagged my sixth year, and Dumbledore Obliviated us both before he died."

" _Stupefy_!" A blue light shot towards him.

 **FLASHBACK - Harry's Sixth Year at Hogwarts**

Calloused hands rubbed against his skin, warmth spanning from the tips of his fingers exciting his every desire. It was dark, that much he could tell, but he could hear the other let out a throaty sigh.

"Harry," he breathed, pulling the boy into the crook of his body.

"P-Professor?"

He felt an erection tease him through the fabric which separated them, and his eyes widened in surprise. God, he was so big.

A hand slid underneath his shirt, tracing along his navel and then slipping past his waistband. Harry moaned, grinding his hips into Severus's touch. His thumb trailed just above his shaft, teasing him, making him squirm.

"Please," he begged.

He felt himself being picked up, and his legs went to straddle the man. He saw the flick of a wand, a flash of light, and he suddenly couldn't move. His sweater came off first, and lips were pressed to his in a passionate kiss, Severus pushing his knee between Harry's legs.

A cry of frustration broke out as he was left immobilized, and his cock twitched. In a sweeping motion, his pants and boxers were tossed across the room, revealing his throbbing member, precum leaking from the head.

Severus's tongue skimmed by his stomach and slithered downwards, pausing right at the base. A hand cupped his balls and fondled them between the crevices of his fingers.

"Oh fuck," he groaned.

His shaft was engulfed by his mouth, easing it in and out, his tongue every so often flicking the tip. He could feel himself getting ready to come, but his stiff length tightened in protest, a ring halting his release.

"I didn't say you could come."

Harry fought against the binding charm. His entire body was burning with arousal, but over his own panting, he heard the familiar incantation of _Lumos_. Severus had pulled away from him, his cock resting in his grip, hand gliding up and down in slow, delicate motions. His chest, he noticed, was littered in scars, but when his gaze drifted southwards, he sucked in a breath. Now that he could see it, he could only react with awe.

"S-Severus," he pleaded, "fuck me."

He was flipped over onto his stomach and his bare ass was brought into the air. "As you wish."

Without warning, a finger coated in gel was thrust into his puckered hole, his skin contracting in sheer pleasure. It tunneled in and out of him while his other hand played with the head of his shaft. A second was forced inside, and then a third, preparing him for what was to come. Harry's eyes squeezed shut, and the ring was removed from his rigid length.

"Relax," Severus stroked the outer rim and spread apart his cheeks.

He felt his cock touching the entrance, and their bodies aligned. He gasped when it stretched open bit by bit until Severus could push no further. At that moment, the binding charm broke, and Harry arched his back in pleasure as the shaft retracted and then plunged forward once again. His pace gradually increased, balls smacking against his ass until he could take no more. He came onto the sheets, and the other did the same inside of him. Their bodies collapsed in exhaustion, sweating and panting.

 **AN** Feedback is appreciated. I don't know if I want to pursue this story or not, but I thought I'd post what I had so far and see what people thought.


End file.
